Easier to Run
by Elephant Shell
Summary: DISCONTINUED Sometimes it's easier to run away from the pain and suffering in your heart. But if you had a reason to stay, would you?
1. Chapter 1

Easier to Run - Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Nariko.

Summary: AUish Sometimes it's easier to run away from the pain and suffering in your heart. But if you had a reason to stay, would you? Sorry, summary sucks. Anyway, please review.

AN: Please review!

Based on the song Easier to Run' by Linkin Park - at least for the first couple of chapters, hehe. My sister deleted the mp3 off her computer and, well… I never copied it to my computer. If someone has heard of a good mp3 site please let me know.

Something has been ticking

From deep inside of me

A secret I've kept locked inside

That no one can ever see.

From Easier to Run' by Linkin Park

A lone figure still remained outside in the cold summer's night after her two caretakers had gone inside. Soon they would find her note, and then she would run as soon as there was a sign they had. Her short black hair tossed around in the breeze, stopped only by the thin, ragged brown hat and leaf village forehead protector she wore on her head. Dark eyes stared at the house of the people who had been so kind to her. But she was like that. Not rude or anything, just a runaway. She had to run or he would find her. He would find her and kill her. But that wouldn't be so bad. Then she could be with her parents again, and see their laughing faces. Her mother, father, brother, and baby sister. The girl looked up to the dark sky, and was reminded of what happened nearly two years ago.

Flashback

"Mother! Mother!" a small girl of ten cried out.

The girl's mother was crushed under a board, of which her older brother was stepping on. The woman's already thin body cracked from the pressure on its rib cage. The girl ran back from the man, who was advancing towards her, and backed into the wall. Behind the man she saw her father slumped against the wall, a huge gash across his throat.

The girl clutched a baby in her hands. Her baby sister, who was only 7 months old. She sheltered the baby with her back hunched over it, but it was no use. Her brother kicked her off, and she slammed into the wall, blackness threatening to overtake her world. Before her small black eyes closed, another scar appeared on her heart, as the man - no, the monster - known as her older brother lifted the small baby girl up into the air and stabbed her clear through her small chest. The small girl's eyes finally closed, her world echoing with the piercing screams of her tortured sister.

End Flashback

An old woman and man went through the small hallway of their little house to go tuck their adopted daughter into bed. However, when they got there, the bed was neatly made, and the girl they had grown to call their daughter was gone. A small note lay on the bed. The woman picked it up with shaking hands, and tears streaming down her face, read it.

Mother, Father

I have to leave you now. I might come back, but it's too dangerous for you and me here right now. Thank you so much for all the things you have done for me, and for taking me in when no one else would. I'll remember you always as my mother and father.

Love your daughter,

Nariko

**AN: Aww. Wasn't that sad? TT This is only the prologue, so it's pretty short. I promise the chapters will be pretty long. Please review! It only takes a second, and I accept anonymous reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Easier to Run - Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Nariko.

Summary: Sometimes it's easier to run away from the pain and suffering in your heart. But if you had a reason to stay, would you? Sorry, summary sucks. Anyway, please review.

AN: Here goes the first chapter… hope you like! Also -- a big thank you to Wolf in the Night from FFRG for reviewing! I've revised the chapter, adding a bit more description.

Based on the song Easier to Run' by Linkin Park.

It's easier to run,

Replacing this pain with something numb

It's so much easier to go

Then face all this pain here all alone.

From Easier to Run' by Linkin Park

Nariko stopped at a tall pair of gates that was sure to be a border of a village. She checked the side, where a plaque stating the village name was tacked on. Leaf Village? I'm-I'm home?' Nariko slipped past the sleeping guard, and walked down the path of her old village. Seven years ago she had left this village in a futile attempt to run away from her brother, Itachi. Itachi had massacred her whole family, including her mother, father, baby sister and her other brother, Sasuke. She had been lucky, her brother thought she was already dead. How she managed to get out of that horrible place alive, even she didn't know.

Flashback

'What's happening … why do I have this massive headache…?' Nariko sat up slowly, clutching her head, not opening her eyes. 'Oh my god … it hurts … what happened?'

"Oh, look, hun, she's awake!" Nariko slowly opened her eyes. A woman, who looked to be around 30, was standing over her, a worried look on her face.

"Who are you…?" Nariko managed to ask. "Where am I? Why am I here?" She was getting more and more scared and confused by the second. Last she remembered, Itachi had killed her little sister, and her mother, and father, and … "Tsuniko! TSUNIKO!" She yelled, and the woman jumped. "Is she okay? Where's Tsuniko? Where's mom? Where's dad? Where's Sasuke?"

"Calm down, young one. We found you on the side of the road. You'll be fine." The woman said. "Now, come with me, and I'll help you clean yourself up."

Nariko didn't want to go, what would happen to her if she did? Would they hurt her more? "What're you gonna do to me? I don't wanna be here! I wanna go home!" She burst into tears.

End Flashback

Nariko shook her head several times, trying to get the memory of the parents she had known for 4 years of her life out of her head. When she looked up, a pink-haired ninja was in front of her.

"Who are you? I've never seen you before." The girl asked.

"Sakura, we have to meet Kakashi." A familiar voice came from behind the girl.

"Well, Kakashi-sensei can wait. I want to know who this stranger is and why she's in our village."

"Hn." Was all the boy could say.

Nariko's eyes widened. That voice. That 'hn'. It can't be … He's dead!' The boy walked up beside Sakura, and when he saw Nariko, his eyes widened, although his facial expression stayed the same. "It can't be … you look exactly like my sister, only older." He stared off into the distance. "Who am I kidding … she can't be alive. That bastard killed them all. Except me."

Nariko looked at him. "Sasuke … is that really you?"

"Nariko?" Nariko nodded. "Really?" She nodded again. "But. You're dead." Sasuke said in disbelief.

"You were supposed the one who was to be dead!" Nariko said with a smile on her face.

Sasuke scooped her up in a hug, while Sakura looked on, a vein popping out of her large forehead. Who was this Nariko, and what business did she have, just sweeping in and taking HER precious Sasuke-kun away from her like that? WHAT THE HELL?' Screamed Inner Sakura, and Sakura looked at the two with a mixed look of shock and anger on her face. Sasuke set Nariko down, and the first genuine smile Sakura had ever seen in her life appeared on his face. She looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, who is this? Is she your - your girlfriend, or something?"

A bead of sweat fell down Nariko's face. "No. No way in hell am I his girlfriend."

"Sakura, this is my sister, Nariko."

**AN: I have taken over this story from darkestrose/Zhidia, with her permission (of course). Please review! I'll try to have the 2nd chapter up ASAP. Please review! Who do YOU think should be together with Nariko? I've already decided on the pairing, but you do you think is going to be with her?**


	3. Chapter 3

Easier to Run - Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Nariko.

Summary: Sometimes it's easier to run away from the pain and suffering in your heart. But if you had a reason to stay, would you? Sorry, summary sucks. Anyway, please review.

AN: Thanks to Yuugi-chan for reviewing (from FFARG)! Thank you for leaving some criticism, I definitely needed it.

Based on the song Easier to Run' by Linkin Park

It's easier to run,

Replacing this pain with something numb

It's so much easier to go

Then face all this pain here all alone.

From Easier to Run' by Linkin Park

Nariko looked at him. "Sasuke … is that really you?"

"Nariko?" Nariko nodded. "Really?" She nodded again. "But. You're dead." Sasuke said in disbelief.

"You were supposed the one who was to be dead!" Nariko said with a smile on her face.

Sasuke scooped her up in a hug, while Sakura looked on, a vein popping out of her large forehead. Who was this Nariko, and what business did she have, just sweeping in and taking HER precious Sasuke-kun away from her like that? WHAT THE HELL?' Screamed Inner Sakura, and Sakura looked at the two with a mixed look of shock and anger on her face. Sasuke set Nariko down, and the first genuine smile Sakura had ever seen in her life appeared on his face. She looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, who is this? Is she your - your girlfriend, or something?"

A bead of sweat fell down Nariko's face. "No. No way in hell am I his girlfriend."

"Sakura, this is my sister, Nariko."

"No way, Sasuke-kun! That is so cool! I didn't know you had a sister!" Sakura exclaimed. "I thought you were an only child, with the exception of Itachi of course." _'Damn!'_ Sakura thought to herself. _'Now I can't have Sasuke-kun all to myself because of this girl!'_ "Anyway, Sasuke-kun, shouldn't we get going to --- Sasuke-kun?"

"Come on, Sakura. We don't want to be late now, do we?" Sasuke called from ahead. He was shoulder to shoulder with Nariko, looking like this was the best thing that had ever happened to him. It probably was too. " Kakashi and Naruto are probably already there."

"Who's Naruto?" Nariko asked. "Is he another friend of yours?"

"No, he's my teammate." Sasuke replied. "We all work together on missions – Naruto, Sakura and myself."

"Oh." Nariko was still puzzled about one thing. "And… who is this Kakashi you speak of?"

"You've definitely changed from what I remember you as." Sasuke said. "I remember you as a girl who was afraid to speak her mind. A girl who was always disappearing for no reason. A girl--" Nariko hushed him.

"Look, I really don't want to talk about this right now. It brings back painful memories." Nariko said. She didn't want to remember the old her, it brought back too many memories.

"Anyways," started Sasuke again, "to answer your question, Kakashi-sensei is our teacher."

"Oh."

A while later, Sakura spoke up. "Looks like we don't have to walk so far anymore!" Sakura announced happily "Nariko, you can meet Naruto and Kakashi-sensei now because here they come!"

Nariko could see two figures in the distance coming closer to them. One was tall, and from the looks of it, he had a book in his hand. The other was bouncing all over the place. "Sakura-chan!" The bouncy boy yelled. "Sasuke-teme." He mumbled as he got closer. "Strange girl that I don't know…"

"I'm NOT a strange girl!" Nariko almost yelled. "My name is Uchiha Nariko, and that's what I want to be called!" She KNEW she wasn't strange, although she wasn't completely sure WHY she was getting so worked up over this really cute boy with … messy, yet adorable hair, and whisker-like marks on his cheeks.

Sakura bopped him over the head with her fist. "You got her all worked up. Jeez, Naruto, can't you just give your stupidity a break for once and act your age?"

_So this is Naruto … _Nariko subconsciously nodded.

"Uchiha Nariko? Does that mean…" Naruto turned to Sasuke. "She's your sister?"

AN: Yay! Another chappie up! Please don't forget that this was darkestrose/Zhidia's story before, but she passed it on to me, so go read her stories! TT please review, because it only takes a minute and I always respond!


	4. Chapter 4

Easier to Run - Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Nariko.

Summary: Sometimes it's easier to run away from the pain and suffering in your heart. But if you had a reason to stay, would you? Sorry, summary sucks. Anyway, please review.

AN: Based on songs by Linkin Park (this chapter just happens to be 'Easier to Run') If you're looking for a good read, try Sight Seeing by silverliningonadarkcloud. It's a good fickie. BUT YOU (silverlining) NEED TO UPDATE! nods

Reviews: silverliningonadarkcloud - Thank you soo much for being my first reviewer! huggles I just had to add the girlfriend thingy. Couldn't resist. Tee hee. And update Sight Seeing! Please!

It's easier to run,

Replacing this pain with something numb

It's so much easier to go

Then face all this pain here all alone.

From Easier to Run' by Linkin Park

"We're here!" Sakura announced happily awhile later. " Nariko, you can meet Naruto and Kakashi-sensei now because here they come!"

Nariko could see two figures in the distance coming closer to them. "Sakura-chan! Sasuke! Strange girl…" Naruto bounced up to the trio, full of energy.

"I'm NOT a strange girl!" Nariko almost yelled. "My name is Uchiha Nariko, and that's what I want to be called!"

"Uchiha Nariko? Does that mean…" Naruto turned to Sasuke. "She's your sister?"

"Wow, I guess you're not as much of a dobe as I thought you were!" Sasuke remarked. "And yes, she is my sister."

They all walked along the path in silence, the blazing heat scorching their backs. Nariko looked up at the sky. _It looks so sunny, and it's so hot._ She thought. _I remember when I was little, it was always raining._ "Is it always this sunny?" Nariko asked, to no one in particular.

"It's usually not this hot, but it's always sunny most of the year, with the exception of winter. We usually have really cold winters, and we can't train as much." Sakura explained. They continued the rest of the way in silence, but Nariko still had some questions she wanted to ask Sasuke, like how he managed to survive Itachi's attacks, and why he felt such hate for him.

She knew that it was most likely because he murdered their entire clan, but there were rumours that he wanted to kill him because Itachi was stronger than he was, and he wanted to become the strongest shinobiin the world.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke, Nariko, Naruto. We're here." Kakashi said. "Wait out here for me. I'll be right back with some things for Nariko." He smiled at Nariko, then walked into the building.

"Sasuke, can I talk to you?" Nariko asked. "**Privately?**" She added, in fear that Sakura would hear and be offended.

"Sure… But what's there to talk about?" Sasuke asked, surprised.

"I heard rumours that you were only after Itachi because he was stronger than you, and the only thing that you cared about was being the strongest shinobi in the world!" Nariko told him quietly, but lightly blushing because she was embarrassed.

"What the…? Why the hell would I want to do that? I'm happy just the way I am, and I wouldn't have it any other way, now that you've come back into my life." Sasuke remarked.

"Okay then good. That's all I wanted to know." They linked hands and walked back towards Sakura.

"While you seem to be in a good mood, Sasuke-kun, how about a date?" Sakura asked suddenly.

"No."

"But why?"

"No."

Inner Sakura screamed. "WHAT THE HELL!"

While they were waiting around, Nariko started talking with Sakura, trying to get to know her better.

"So, Sakura." Nariko started. "I know you like Sasuke-" Sakura blushed at that, "but why do you like him? And why not spend your time doing other things? Like … reading, or training or something? It seems like you know a lot about him … "

Sakura turned bright red. "Um … I like him because … I like him … and … I stalk--- I mean, follow him, because … well … because … "

**AN: Yes! Another chapter up! I have Chapter 5 written, so I'll update until I get to Chapter 5. nods I'm stuck there. Until then though, R & R!**


	5. Chapter 5

Easier to Run - Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Nariko.

Summary: Sometimes it's easier to run away from the pain and suffering in your heart. But if you had a reason to stay, would you? Sorry, summary sucks. Anyway, please review.

AN: Oh yeah, sorry if Sasuke seems a bit OOC, like I said, its my first time writing a Naruto story, so please be patient. And if you need a good read (I figure I'll do this every couple of chapters) on 'Kiss the Girl' by Fleur the First. nods

REVIEWS!

Silverlining - I actually started this story a couple of years ago, and I just remembered that I had it, so I kinda need to get back into the habit of writing. nods 'Cause I didn't really like writing before, and I've just recently gotten back into it, so yeah. nods again And I'm rambling right now so I'll stop. nods yet again And thank you for working on Sight Seeing! huggles

Based on the song Easier to Run' by Linkin Park

It's easier to run,

Replacing this pain with something numb

It's so much easier to go

Then face all this pain here all alone.

From Easier to Run' by Linkin Park

While they were waiting around, Nariko started talking with Sakura, trying to get to know her better.

"So, Sakura." Nariko started. "I know you like Sasuke-" Sakura blushed at that, "but why do you like him? And why not spend your time doing other things? Like … reading, or training or something? It seems like you know a lot about him … "

Sakura turned bright red. "Um … I like him because … I like him … and … I stalk--- I mean, follow him, because … well … because … "

"Yo." Kakashi said from behind them, as he popped up, seemingly from nowhere. "Here are your things. I figured you might want them the replace your old ruined ones." He handed Nariko a new forehead protector to replace her old and tattered one, and a new shuriken holder, because she had lost hers while wandering. She put them on, with Sasuke's help.

"So, what did you do in the seven years after Itachi killed everyone?" Nariko asked Sasuke quietly.

"I don't want to talk about it, you should get to know some of the other people you'll be spending time with." Sasuke answered sharply.

"Okay …?" Nariko asked, surprised. So, being the obedient person she was, Nariko ran up to Naruto. "Sorry I snapped at you," She said softly. "I'm just trying to adjust to my new surroundings and friends."

Naruto laughed, as if in disbelief, but then he saw the look in Nariko's eyes. "You're serious, aren't you?"

She nodded. "Yuppers, I sure am… So, are you my friend?"

"I dunno, are you?" Naruto said, half-joking, half-serious.

"I guess…" Nariko brightened up. "Wow, I've never had a friend before…."

"Well then, that makes two of us." Naruto said.

"So, what's your background?"

"My parents got killed when I was little." Naruto looked down at the ground.

"I feel so sorry for you; I know how it feels to lose both your parents." Nariko said, sympathetically.

"But how would you feel if you killed them?" Naruto yelled. "It's not fair…."

_He killed his parents? Why? _Nariko wondered._ He doesn't seem like a murderer… unless…. Nah, he couldn't be, could he?_ She glanced at Naruto, and surprisingly found him staring back at her.

"What happened? How did you kill your parents?" Nariko asked Naruto. "Was it an accident, or what?"

"Don't you get it already?" He said harshly. "I'm the Kyuubi!" He stared at Nariko, who was just standing there, wide-eyed and her mouth in an o-shape.

So I was right… 

**YAY! Another chappie up! I panicked one hell of a lot because I was stuck and didn't know what to write! I'm going back to school in like 3 weeks, too, so I may not update in a while:-) Just remember, R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

Easier to Run - Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Nariko.

Summary: Sometimes it's easier to run away from the pain and suffering in your heart. But if you had a reason to stay, would you? Sorry, summary sucks. Anyway, please review.

AN: Oh yeah, sorry if Sasuke seems a bit OOC, like I said, its my first time writing a Naruto story, so please be patient. Can there be four people on the team? I dunno… . Anyways, something drastic is gonna happen in this chapter. Nya. R&R!

Used to be based on the song 'Easier to Run' by Linkin Park, but now just based on some of Linkin Park's songs.

But in the meantime there are those who wanna  
Talk this and that  
So I suppose it gets to a point feelings gotta get hurt  
And get dirty with the people spreading the dirt

From 'Nobody's Listening' by Linkin Park

"What happened? How did you kill your parents?" Nariko asked Naruto. "Was it an accident, or what?"

"Don't you get it already?" He said harshly. "I'm the Kyuubi!" He stared at Nariko who was just standing there, wide-eyed and her mouth in an o-shape.

_So I was right…_

The four teens walked along the main street of the village in silence. There wasn't anything really to talk about, besides the fact that Nariko was Sasuke's long lost sister, but Sasuke didn't seem to want to talk about that right now. As they passed the Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto stopped and ran in.

"Iruka sensei!" Nariko heard him yell. "Will you buy me and my friends some ramen? Please?" Nariko looked at Sakura and Sasuke, shrugged, and went inside. Naruto was sitting beside a brown-haired Chuunin, who she supposed was Iruka.

Iruka turned around as Nariko approached, and stood up. "Are you one of Naruto's friends?" Nariko nodded. "I'm Iruka. I was his sensei when he was at the academy." He extended a hand, and Nariko shook it.

Nariko took a seat beside Naruto, and took a good look at him. He had scars on his face that looked like whiskers, and his messy blonde hair just added to his cuteness. "Ummm… Naruto?" He looked up from his bowl with a bunch of noodles in his mouth. "I've never tried ramen."

Naruto almost fainted. How could someone of her age never tried ramen? "It's really good," He said after swallowing. "You're crazy though. You've never tried ramen in your life." He shook his head. "That's just crazy." He added, turning back to his bowl.

She blinked for a couple of seconds, and then noticed Sakura and Sasuke sitting beside her. "Okay then… Ano, I think I'll have what Sasuke's having."

"Boy that was good!" Nariko said as they walked out of the little stall. She burped, and giggled. "'Scuse me."

"What I wanna know is why you haven't tried it before." Naruto looked at her. "I've never known someone who's only eaten ramen once."

Nariko laughed at that. "What, is ramen your favourite food or something?" Everyone laughed at that.

"You should see his apartment." Sakura said. "All he has in his cupboards are cup ramen, cup ramen, and more cup ramen. If you look really hard, you might be able to find a cookie, but I doubt it."

"I finished those long ago, Sakura-chan." Naruto piped up. "Now all you'll be able to find is 50 cups of ramen, and some milk. But I think that might've gone bad." He made a face.

"Whatever." Nariko kept walking, and screamed as a figure appeared in front of her. She looked to see who it was, and sighed in relief. "Kakashi-sensei, don't scare me like that!"

He looked at her. "Gomen, gomen. I didn't come here to scare you though. I came to tell you since there can only be three members on a team, one of you has to leave. Instead, you will be put through extensive training with Tsunade. And, ano … That person is Sakura."

A/N: Bwahahaha. Cliffy! I just had to get rid of Sakura though, she's not exactly part of the main plot. Hehe. Oops. I just gave you a hint. Anyways, next chapter… Well, I haven't exactly planned that far… UUU Anyways, please R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Easier to Run - Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Nariko.

Summary: Sometimes it's easier to run away from the pain and suffering in your heart. But if you had a reason to stay, would you? Sorry, summary sucks. Anyway, please review.

A/N: I have incredible writers' block. You wouldn't believe it. So don't yell at me if this chappie's shorter, please!

Hurrah for my first reviewer, Kagome13Chan! Big hugs to her! I don't really hate Sakura, (SPOILER FOR SOME ODD EP AFTER 115 - I think, and I'm putting it in bold so yeah) **she really does go to work with Tsunade**, so I'm kinda sorta but not really basing it on the current plot of the anime. nods

Used to be based on the song 'Easier to Run' by Linkin Park, but now just based on some of Linkin Park's songs.

I had to fall

To lose it all

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

From 'In the End' by Linkin Park

"Whatever." Nariko kept walking, and screamed as a figure appeared in front of her. She looked to see who it was, and sighed in relief. "Kakashi-sensei, don't scare me like that!"

He looked at her. "Gomen, gomen. I didn't come here to scare you though. I came to tell you since there can only be three members on a team, one of you has to leave. Instead, you will be put through extensive training with Tsunade. And, ano... That person is Sakura."

Naruto's POV

I just stared at Kakashi-sensei. How could he do this to me? Breaking me up with Sakura-chan, just like that! And what's more, this strange girl comes today and she's apparently Sasuke-bastard's sister? What's up with that? I didn't even know Sasuke-bastard had a sister. Living, anyways. Although she _is_ kinda cute… And she's never tried ramen before! I almost fainted!

"Earth to Naruto, are you there?" I was brought out of my trance to see Nariko waving her hands in front of my face.

3rd Person

"Earth to Naruto, are you there?" Nariko waved her hands in front of Naruto's face.

"What?" Nariko sighed.

"Dude, you like totally spaced." _What's up with him, anyways?_ She thought.

He stared at her and blinked a couple of times. "I did?" Nariko nodded. "Oh." He turned around. "Ano, Sakura-chan, I'm gonna miss you… Sakura-chan?" He stared at air. Sakura and Kakashi had disappeared.

"Ano… this may sound kind of weird, but…" Both Naruto and Sasuke turned to look at her. "Where am I going to sleep?"

"With me!" Both boys said at once.

"Nope. She's sleeping in her own apartment across from Naruto until they can add on another room in the Uchiha house."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Nariko jumped. "Don't scare me!"

Kakashi just looked at her. "But I have to keep you alert if you're going to train with us." He handed her a key chain with a stuffed bear and a lone key. "Here's your apartment key, and Naruto will show you where it is."

"Here we are, Nariko-chan!" Naruto stopped in front of a door. "This is your apartment, and this" He moved to stand in front of the door directly across of hers "is mine. You can come visit sometimes."

"Thank you Naruto! You've all been so kind to me today." Nariko hugged Naruto, then leaned back against her door. "Ano, one more thing?" Naruto turned around. "I don't have any furniture."

"Do you want to sleep in my room tonight? You'll have to sleep on the couch or something though. In the morning I'll try and convince Kakashi-sensei to let us skip training to buy some furniture." Nariko nodded, and walked over to Naruto's door. He unlocked it and she went in.

Nariko blinked a couple of times. _This place is really dirty._ She looked around and saw a small pile of empty ramen cups. "Uh… wow, Naruto. It sure is… messy. But not as messy as mine's going to be!"

She looked over at Naruto who was clearing off the sofa. "Naruto you don't have to do that I'll just sleep on the floor."

"Are you sure Nariko-chan? Because you look really tired and the couch might be a bit more comfortable than the ground." Sure enough, Nariko had bags under her eyes and at the moment was trying to hold back a yawn. (A/N: I just yawned. I guess that shows that FanFic yawns are also contagious. Tee hee.) She shrugged, walked over to the couch and fell over the side.

"Thanks Naruto." She smiled at him. _You know, he's kind of cute, you know. With the little whisker-like scars on his cheeks…_ Naruto turned to go into his room. "Ano, Naruto…" He turned back around and looked at her intently. "Where's the bathroom?"

Naruto smacked his forehead. "Duh. Oops. Guess I kind of forgot to tell you. It's in my room so you have to go in and it's the only door in there." He turned around and walked into his room. "Good night, Nariko-chan!"

Nariko smiled back, and lay down on the couch. Then blinked a couple of times. _Wait a minute, has he been calling me Nariko-chan all day? _She shrugged it off, and fell into a deep sleep.

"WAKE UP NARIKO-CHAN IT'S MORNING AND WE HAVE TO GO TALK TO KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

Nariko groaned. For a twelve-year-old kid who'd just gotten out of bed, he had one hell of a load of energy. "Good morning to you too." She grumbled under her breath. She pushed past him and headed for the bathroom.

Naruto's POV

I blinked a couple of times. Boy, she was grumpy today. She must've woken up on the wrong side of the couch or something. I shrugged it off and walked to the area that was my kitchen and started making breakfast before I realized I had forgotten to ask Nariko something.

I walked into my bedroom and knocked on the door. "Nariko-chan? Which flavour of ramen do you want? Beef or chicken?"

"Doesn't matter now go away!" Was the response I heard from behind the door. I walked back to the kitchen and made two cups of beef since it _was_ my favourite flavour.

3rd Person POV

Nariko walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. "Naruto! I don't have any clean clothes!"

"Grab some clean ones out of my dresser!" Nariko walked over to Naruto's dresser, pulled out some boxers, and a black shirt and pair of pants and put them on.

"Thanks, Naruto! I was wondering what I would do…" She trailed off as she saw Naruto staring at her and slapped him. "YOU BAKA MY EYES ARE UP HERE!"

"I knew that hehehe…"

As Nariko and Naruto were walking towards the bridge, they met up with a couple of people.

"O-Oh-Ohayo, N-Nuh-Naruto." A girl with white eyes and black hair walked up to them.

"Ah, hello, Hinata!" Naruto greeted her. "How are you?" Nariko blinked. Who was Hinata? She nudged Naruto and he turned to her. Oh, Nariko! This is Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata, this is Uchiha Nariko."

Nariko waved to Hinata. "Hey Hinata."

"H-Hi." Then her eyes widened. "U-Uchiha N-Nuh-Nariko? A-As in Sa-Sasuke's si-sister? I th-thought h-he wuh-was an only ch-child."

"The one and only. Uchiha girl, that is." Nariko smiled and spread her hands wide. "Nice to meet you. We gotta get going, though. Training, you know." She smiled at Hinata. "It was nice to meet you, Hinata."

They walked off, leaving Hinata in the middle of the street. "There's the bridge, Nariko-chan. We have to meet Kakashi-sensei there for training every morning at 6:00." He nodded. "Oh shit! He's already there!" He started sprinting ahead, and Nariko caught up easily.

"Nice to see you two finally got here." Sasuke smirked.

"Well good morning to you too." Nariko grumbled. She turned around to face Kakashi, who was reading a red book. "Come Come Paradise." She read, then immediately blushed and turned away. "OH MY GOD." She said. "Why did no one tell me my teacher's a pervert?"

"Good morning, Nariko!" Kakashi chose that moment to look up from his adult book. "Since you're late - even later than me - you're all going to have to run an obstacle course I set up for you."

Nariko narrowed her eyes at him. "You knew I'd be late?"

Kakashi shook his head. "No, you were going to do it anyways. But only once. And since you and Naruto were late, you all have to do it five times." He proceeded to pull out a chart and explain it to them. "You're going to start here, go through that forest, go around this tree, throw kunai at three targets until you hit the center of all three. Then you're going to run around for a bit on the tops of the roofs, collecting as many flags as you can. There are about 7,500 flags on the roofs, and there is a limit of 500 flags each time around. The person with the least amount of flags at the end of the obstacle course will not be treated to ramen so they'll have to pay themselves, and they will also be deprived of any free coupons." He stared hard at Naruto at that last comment. "Anyways, after that you're going to do 1,000 pushups and 1,000 situps. Got that?" Everyone nodded. "Line up then."

Sasuke, Naruto, and Nariko all lined up at the end of the bridge. "Go!" They all took off, running into the forest. "I guess I should've told them there would be traps in the forest, huh." Kakashi said before opening his book again and leaning back against the railing."

A/N: Whew! Finally got it done! It was hard work, but this is my longest chapter yet so I'm really proud of myself. And hopefully you've figured out the pairing. If you haven't, then you didn't read it well enough. Tee hee. nods Next chapter is their morning training. nods So please R&R and I'll love you forever!

I'm also looking for a beta reader - if you know of someone or are one yourself, please email me. The link is in my profile. Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

Easier to Run - Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Nariko.

Summary: Sometimes it's easier to run away from the pain and suffering in your heart. But if you had a reason to stay, would you? Sorry, summary sucks. Anyway, please review.

A/N: This chapter is all about the training. nods And a big thank you goes out to my friend Thy Cheese for the idea. 0 It was an excellent idea. nods Oh, and don't look up Thy Cheese. It's just a nickname we gave her at camp.

Used to be based on the song 'Easier to Run' by Linkin Park, but now just based on some of Linkin Park's songs.

No

Hear me out now

You're gonna listen to me

Like it or not

Right now

From 'Faint' by Linkin Park

Kakashi shook his head. "No, you were going to do it anyways. But only once. And since you and Naruto were late, you all have to do it five times." He proceeded to pull out a chart and explain it to them. "You're going to start here, go through that forest, go around this tree, throw kunai at three targets until you hit the center of all three. Then you're going to run around for a bit on the tops of the roofs, collecting as many flags as you can. There are about 7,500 flags on the roofs, and there is a limit of 500 flags each time around. The person with the least amount of flags at the end of the obstacle course will not be treated to ramen so they'll have to pay themselves, and they will also be deprived of any free coupons." He stared hard at Naruto at that last comment. "Anyways, after that you're going to do 1,000 pushups and 1,000 sit-ups. Got that?" Everyone nodded. "Line up then."

Sasuke, Naruto, and Nariko all lined up at the end of the bridge. "Go!" They all took off, running into the forest. "I guess I should've told them there would be traps in the forest, huh." Kakashi said before opening his book again and leaning back against the railing."

Nariko easily ran ahead of her two teammates, being taller and having longer and stronger legs. She looked around her, taking in her surroundings. _What the… Kakashi-sensei never told us there were going to be any traps around here… _She ran faster so she could get out of the forest quicker.

"I'm supposed to be the best one on this team, Nariko. I have to be if I want to kill Itachi. And you aren't going to get in my way." Sasuke came up beside her, then leapt off through the trees.

_Well aren't we the stupid ones. _Nariko thought to herself as she came to a clearing with a big tree in the middle of it. _For doing two things, too. One, lecturing your older sister. Not a good idea. I'll have to get back at him for that._ She ran around the tree and over to the three posts._ Two, trying to kill Itachi. What the hell is he thinking, going after him? _She pulled out three kunai that Kakashi-sensei had given her along with the rest of the team. These had her name on it, so he would know how they all did. She threw the three kunai at the stumps, and much to her surprise, she missed all three. "Damnit what the hell is wrong with me today?" She yelled. She threw three more, and only one hit the center. She pulled out two more and threw them, and again, only one hit the center. She yelled out in frustration. She pulled out the last one, and ran up to the post and shoved it in. "There! How do you like that for center?"

"Woah, woah! Calm down, Nariko-chan. It's just morning training." A voice behind her made Nariko turn her head. Much to her dismay, it was Naruto.

_What's he doing here? I should already be ahead at the rooftops and he should be like stuck in some trap according to dou-san. _"Yeah whatever. Catch you later, Naruto." Nariko ran off, not knowing that her last sentence would come true. _Now, on to the rooftops. _She leapt up on one and started pulling flags out. "One, two, three…"

**Five minutes later**

"… Four hundred ninety-eight, four hundred ninety-nine, five hundred. Whew. Now to run back to the bridge and do my sit-ups and pushups." So, she did just that, dropping her flags in front of her name. And she did the course three more times, each time getting a bit faster because she knew where she was.

Nariko ran back into the forest again, now on her last lap around the course, when she heard someone scream. She ran ahead, and a large bundle of rope came down from above her. Automatically, she stuck her arms out and caught…. "Naruto?"

"H..hey, Nariko-chan!" Naruto waved. Well, moved his hand back and forth is more like it. "Kakashi-sensei never told us there were traps in the forest." He laughed sheepishly as she untied him.

"Naruto you baka, you should know better… shouldn't you?" She chided him as if he was her little brother.

"Yeah, yeah. You don't have to lecture me on things I already know, you know." Naruto stood up. Anyways, I better get going. I'm only on my third lap, you know."

"Pfft. You don't even thank me? Is that what I get for saving you?" Nariko turned to him.

"You're right, Nariko." Naruto turned around and placed a quick kiss on her lips, then immediately ran off.

"That's disgusting, sis. You can do better. Kissing him is like kissing Kakashi-sensei." Nariko whipped around.

"Sasuke what the hell? Just because you want to ruin your life by killing dou-san doesn't mean you have to ruin everyone else's while you're at it." Nariko snapped back at him. "And speaking of kissing, I'll bet you've never kissed anyone in your life besides family. You don't know what it's like, you baka. And one more thing. Don't ever, and I mean ever, lecture me about anything ever again." With that, she ran off through the trees and completed her last lap around the once difficult obstacle course.

She waited patiently, only slightly out of breath, for her other two teammates, both of whom she had a feeling towards. Sasuke showed up with his flags and ignored her while doing his sit-ups and pushups, and vice versa. Only she'd already done her exercises. Naruto then showed up and she kept her back turned, but only so he wouldn't see the blush crawling across her face. As soon as she heard him get up to leave, she turned back around, being careful to avoid Sasuke's eyes.

"Well, we already know who's not getting a free meal at Ichiraku Ramen, so why don't we all head off for some lunch, seeing how it's already noon."

Nariko nodded, but smiled slyly as she thought of something that Sasuke had just told her.

FLASHBACK

"That's disgusting, sis. Kissing him is like kissing Kakashi-sensei."

END FLASHBACK

"Um, Kakashi-sensei, before we go, there's something I want to do to prove a point to someone."

Both Kakashi and Sasuke turned around, but only Sasuke stood there, wide-eyed.

"Oh, really? And what might that be?" Nariko gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then ran off, her face the shade of a tomato.

_Kakashi blinked for a second, then turned to Sasuke. "Would you happen to know anything about this, Sasuke?" Sasuke mumbled something, then turned around and headed off. Kakashi nodded, after all, even if he couldn't hear Sasuke then, he did do something other than just read his book during the course for once._

A/N: Oh I'm so ebil to my OC. I still have major writer's block, so I write about 3-5 paragraphs a day right now. Which is annoying, 'cause I already know what's gonna happen, but I can't figure out how to get up to that point. Oh, and for those of you who are now wondering how old Nariko is, she's 14. nods It all fits in, really. It just seemed like the sensible thing to do. nods And now I'm rambling so go off and review! Oh, and I'm still looking for a beta reader.


	9. Chapter 9

Easier to Run - Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Nariko.

Summary: Sometimes it's easier to run away from the pain and suffering in your heart. But if you had a reason to stay, would you? Sorry, summary sucks. Anyway, please review.

A/N: OMG I'm so ebil! Tee hee. Thank you to my luverly sister darkestrose who wrote a review. ) My elephant luffs you forever. And so do I, of course. Oh, and my elephant, Elli, shall be taking care of the reviews from now on. nods So Elli would like to thank silverlining for reviewing, and she also wants her to update Sight Seeing. And she would also like to thank Thy Cheese. And KagomeChan13. nods Oh, and I have no idea why I put the little comparison thingy with Naruto and Kakashi. I just wrote down whatever was in my head. nods

Used to be based on the song 'Easier to Run' by Linkin Park, but now just based on some of Linkin Park's songs.

Hearing your name

The memories come back again

I remember when it started happening

I'd see you in every thought I had and then

From 'Figure.09' by Linkin Park

"Um, Kakashi-sensei, before we go, there's something I want to do to prove a point to someone."

Both Kakashi and Sasuke turned around, but only Sasuke stood there, wide-eyed.

"Oh, really? And what might that be?" Nariko gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then ran off, her face the shade of a tomato.

Kakashi blinked for a second then turned to Sasuke. "Would you happen to know anything about this, Sasuke?" Sasuke mumbled something, then turned around and headed off. Kakashi nodded, after all, even if he couldn't hear Sasuke then, he did do something other than just read his book during the course for once.

"Oh my god, why did I just do that?" Nariko asked herself, sitting back against the wall in her empty apartment.

Her blush had gone down quite a bit since she had gotten home, but she didn't really want to go out in public, for fear that everyone might laugh at her. Or even worse ignore her. After all, if they heard

Naruto had kissed her. They might think that now she had some of Kyuubi in her as well, and she didn't want that.

"Nariko-chan, are you in there?" A loud voice came from the front door, followed by lots and lots of knocking.

Nariko sighed. She didn't want to face anyone right now. "No I'm not, go away!"

She yelled, then immediately felt guilty. After all, if it was Naruto, which it probably was, she'd probably turn the colour of a cherry, squeak, and run back inside and lock the door. That's what always happened with her relationships, and she hadn't had many because of that one little thing.

"Come on, Nariko! We know you're in there!" That was probably Sasuke, and she definitely didn't want to talk to him.

"Nariko, you missed lunch. I even bought a bowl for you in case you changed your mind and came back!" That was probably Kakashi-sensei. She had the sudden urge to punch something. Why was everyone bothering her when she clearly didn't want to be talked to?

She waited for a couple more minutes, and when she didn't hear anything, she went over to the window and looked out. From said window, she had a beautiful view of the sunset, and an even more beautiful view of the village.

Knock, knock, knock. She yelled in anger and flung open the door, getting ready to hit the person who was on the other side. Of course, she was only going to hit them if it was Naruto, Sasuke or Kakashi-sensei.

"Ano… N-Nariko?" She looked in front of her, and saw Hinata. "Is it true th-that you k-kissed Naruto-kun?"

Nariko sighed, and leaned back against the doorframe. "What's it to you?" She saw Hinata blush madly, and then fight to get it back under control.

"A-ano… it's just that I really like Naruto-kun too."

Nariko stared at her suspiciously. "Okay, two questions. One, where did you hear that I kissed Naruto? And two, why do you think that I like him?"

Again, Hinata blushed. "Ano, I kind of… over… overheard him talking to Kakashi-sensei." She looked down and twiddled her thumbs.

"You eavesdropped? Hinata, I don't like people listening to private things. Actually, I don't really care, just as long as they're not about me." Nariko sighed. Boy, could this day get any worse? She was already in a bad mood, and hearing Naruto talk about it with her teacher? It just didn't make sense. She needed to get her mind off of it. "All right Hinata, thank you for dropping by and it was nice seeing you now I've got to go bye." And with that, she shut the door.

"Boy, this place is huge!" She said out loud. And it was. She was inside the Konoha furniture store. This place had everything one could need that fell under the category of furniture.

Nariko looked down at her list she held in her hand. She had put everything in order of importance so the first thing on her list was a bed, then a dresser, followed by a kitchen table and so on. She looked around; she would need help with this.

"Excuse me," she called to the first staff person she met. "Can you point me in the direction of the bedding department?" The person, a lady in her mid thirties, pointed her in the direction she needed to go and told her that it was right in the back left corner and that she couldn't miss it. Nariko thanked the lady and hurried off in the direction the lady pointed.

Three hours later Nariko was ready to leave the store with her new furniture. She got a queen sized wooden framed futon bed that folded into a couch with icy blue bed sheets and a darker blue comforter. She also got a cedar armoire that matched the futon's frame. She bought a blue lamp for on top of her bed stand that she also got. Nariko bought a simple round kitchen table that sat four and a leaf to insert and add another four people. She bought a forest green couch with a matching chair for her living room and a glass coffee table. She also bought a few red towels for her bathroom and had used up all the money she had.

Staring at all her stuff, she realized she had a problem. Nariko was one girl and she had too much stuff for her to carry by herself. She looked around for someone that she knew and would help her. It sucked that she knew next to no one. Lucky for her that the Gods were in a good mood today and let someone she recognized walk by.

"Oi, Iruka-sensei!" she called as the schoolteacher walked past. His head snapped up when he heard her name. He walked towards her trying to think of who this was. Nariko, who saw the look on his face, gave a little hint on who she was. "Uchiha Nariko, Kakashi's new student." The light bulb went on over Iruka's head.

"Oh right, from the ramen stand. What can I help you with?" he asked.

"Well I just about to go back to my house with my new furniture but I can't carry it all. Will you help me?" Nariko sighed in relief when he nodded that he would help.

Getting her stuff to her apartment took less time than she thought. Soon Iruka left and she busied herself with the task of setting up her new room. While making her bed she gasped, noticing her colour palate for her bed. The comforter was the exact shade of Naruto's eyes. It was the beautiful shy blue except without the emotion that Naruto's eyes held. All of a sudden she felt the day catching up on her and became very sleepy. She decided to call it a night and went to bed. She fell asleep almost immediately.

A/N: Thank you to my beta reader, silverlining! She wrote most of this chapter, so snaps for her! bursts out laughing Sorry. Inside joke. Ever watched Legally Blonde? That's where it's from. So… please R&R and also check out silverlining's stories. Thank you to my friend, Thy Cheese, for FINALLY posting a review, even if she doesn't believe in 2 year difference relationships. :P tee hee. Another inside joke. So yeah. I'll shut up now 'cause I have nothing better to say.


	10. Chapter 10

Easier to Run - Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Nariko.

Summary: Sometimes it's easier to run away from the pain and suffering in your heart. But if you had a reason to stay, would you? Sorry, summary sucks. Anyway, please review.

A/N: Thank you to my beta reader silverlining. She's nice. Also thank you to Kagome13Chan. . As my only reviewer so far on you get a cookie. Anyways, I'm thinking of making a Naruto high school story, but I don't have any ideas. So yeah. Now, on to the story!

Used to be based on the song 'Easier to Run' by Linkin Park, but now just based on some of Linkin Park's songs.

So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got  
From 'Faint' by Linkin Park

* * *

Getting her stuff to her apartment took less time than she thought. Soon Iruka left and she busied herself with the task of setting up her new room. While making her bed she gasped, noticing her colour palate for her bed. The comforter was the exact shade of Naruto's eyes. It was the beautiful shy blue except without the emotion that Naruto's eyes held. All of a sudden she felt the day catching up on her and became very sleepy. She decided to call it a night and went to bed. She fell asleep almost immediately. 

"Nariko-chan, wake up we're late!" Nariko awoke to Naruto banging on the door. _Augh! Not now! I don't wanna go and face everyone after what happened yesterday!_

"Come in, Naruto." She called. _Why did I just say that? I can't have him looking at me with the way I look right now!_

"I'm leav---" Naruto stopped in mid-sentence as he walked into her bedroom. "Wow."

"He he… Yeah, Naruto-kun, I think you should leave. I'll see you at training." Nariko said pointedly. Meanwhile, Naruto was staring at her sheets. She made a face that looked a heck of a lot like '0.o '.

"Naruto… What are you doing? You're like, fondling my sheets with your eyes!"

Naruto snapped his eyes up to look at her. "Aah! What the fuck! I don't fondle things!" He suddenly became confused. Very confused. "What's fondling, anyways?" Nariko rolled her eyes.

"You baka. Now leave me alone so I can dress." With that Nariko got out of bed and headed into her bathroom to do her morning routine. "Leave without me!" She called as she shut the door.

Naruto's POV

As I gazed around Nariko's room, I noticed something. Her sheets matched the colour of my eyes. I got a bit freaked out at that at first, but then took it as a good thing. After all, that meant she liked me. Right? RIGHT?

"I'm leaving, Nariko-chan!" I called, then left, shutting the door behind me.

End Naruto's POV

Nariko walked out of her bathroom, only to find that Naruto had gone. _What am I gonna wear? I can't go around wearing Naruto's clothes forever… _She sighed. "Why me?" She said softly. "Why, me?" She repeated, louder now. "WHY ME?" She screamed, then jumped onto the bed and started screaming into the pillow. She eventually fell asleep.

Dream

Black. Why was there so much black?

"Nariko…" That voice. That voice that haunted her everywhere she went. Where was it?

"Nariko…" There it was again. This time louder. It was getting lighter, too.

"Nariko. I'm coming for you." Even louder this time. It seemed like the voice was right in front of her. She couldn't see anything. Why couldn't she see? It was all so confusing.

It got lighter and lighter, until she could make out her surroundings. She was in a room. A dark room, with no lights. She could see shadows moving around. What were they?

"Nariko! I will get you. I am always there." Behind her. She turned around and screamed.

End Dream

Nariko woke up in a sweat. She was breathing heavily, and couldn't think straight. _Holy shit. _She thought. _What the hell was that about?  
_  
**

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who's reading this story! I'm actually quite proud of myself because I never thought I'd be able to get this far with the story. I also never thought I'd never finish this chapter. And OMG is it ever short! 817 words with MSWord! Blame it on the writer's block. I'm really trying though. So thanks for reading.**

**Oh, and I just felt like adding the fondling part 'cause a pervy guy in my class Billy was being extra perverted today. And by today I mean Sept. 15th and 22nd. 0.0 That's… wow. Yesterday. And… 8 days ago. Cool. So, I started this 9 or 10 days ago and finished it pretty quickly. This is good. Please don't forget to R&R! Anything will help, especially constructive criticism.**


	11. Chapter 11

Easier to Run - Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Nariko.

Summary: Sometimes it's easier to run away from the pain and suffering in your heart. But if you had a reason to stay, would you? Sorry, summary sucks. Anyway, please review.

AN: OMGOMGOMGOMG! Thank you to Hiroto for reviewing! And no, I don't hate you, and I'm also really picky about fanfics too, so thank you sooo much for reviewing! huggles And check out Moon Flower! Mar. It's good.  
Thank you to Dee-chan from FFARG for reviewing my prologue. I really appreciate your comments, and I'll work on that for my later chapters.  
To Nightwolf: Thanks for letting me know. I love constructive criticism more than anything.

And, last but not least, thank you to inuyashagirl22 for reviewing. To tell you the truth, I don't know if Sakura's going to be coming back. I may bring them together again later in the story … you'll just have to read and find out, won't you? As for your other question, this will be a NarutoxOC fic. I had an idea for another pairing, I can't remember it at this time, though.

Okay, so I'm not gonna be updating as often, what with school, so please be patient. ; stupid teacher

Based on songs by Linkin Park, but that may change, I dunno…. Tell me what you think, and if I should change the band.

Sometimes I

Need to remember just to breathe

Sometimes I

Need you to stay away from me

From 'Don't Stay' by Linkin Park

"Nariko! I will get you. I am always there." Behind her. She turned around and screamed.

End Dream

Nariko woke up in a sweat. She was breathing heavily, and couldn't think straight. _Holy shit. _She thought. _What the hell was that about?_

"So, nee-san, why do you need to talk to me?" Sasuke leaned back against the front doorway of the Uchiha mansion. He could see the scared, nervous look on her face, something was wrong, he knew it.

"I had a dream." Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned to go back inside. "No, wait! It was about Itachi!" Sasuke turned back around, now interested in what his sister had to say.

Nariko took a deep breath. "He said he would get me. It was scary, not knowing where he was. I… I just can't handle it. Can I stay here? Is my room finished yet?"

Sasuke nodded. "Your room is finished, it's not furnished though, I kept it that way so you could move all of your current furniture into it. Do you want to see it?" He made a point to avoid her dream, not wanting to get into it. Standing up and walking into the mansion was the best way, he decided.

Nariko glared at him. "Nii-san, you're avoiding my dream! What do you think it's about? What does it mean?" She followed him inside. "I want to know!"

Sasuke stopped, turned around, and shouted, "I don't give a damn about your stupid dream, nee-san! If you want expert advice, go see a fortune teller!" Nariko was shocked by his sudden change in behaviour.

"Damn it, Sasuke! Why are you acting like this? You act like the whole world evolves around YOU. Well I've got news for you, boy. It DOESN'T." Nariko stopped when she noticed her little brother's shoulders shaking. "What?"

Sasuke turned around, a look of amusement on his face. "Well I've got news for you, sis. I DON'T think the world revolves around me, and if it helps any, I've been having those dreams, too. Now come ON. I want to get you to your room so you'll stop bothering me."

Nariko shrugged, and followed her brother to her room. As they traversed the mansion, she peered inside some of the rooms. "Woah … A sauna…" They went down another hallway. "WOAH. Sasuke! A pool? How much did you spend on renovations?"

Sasuke kept walking. "Nothing. The village paid for it." Nariko's jaw snapped open.

"No. Fucking. Way. Honestly? Wow. It must've cost a lot…"

"Not really. Here's your room. You're stuff's already been moved into it." Sasuke stopped at a large black door. "Have fun." He disappeared around a corner, off to do something else.

"Here I go…" Nariko pushed open the door. "Oh my god…"

The room was the size of her old apartment times three, and held all her original furniture and some other things the movers must have bought for her. There was another dresser with more clothes in it, a mini-fridge (her big one was gone), and there was also a huge quarter-circle desk with a chair behind it. The floors were oak squares, and the walls were a beautiful crimson red.

On the desk was a note, and beside it, a key. Nariko walked over and picked it up. The note read _Dear Sis, I didn't know what you liked, so I got the servants to pick some stuff out for you. There is a kitchen down the hall if you ever need anything, and my room is up the grand staircase and the first door to your left. Feel free to explore, and if you find anything out of the norm, it's probably not mine. The servants will do anything for you that you ask them to; if they don't, come tell me. The key is yours, it will fit in any lock in the mansion. Your brother, Sasuke_

Nariko looked up at knock on the door. "Come in."

A young girl who looked to be about 13 entered and curtsied. "Miss Nariko, you have some visitors." Nariko looked at the girl. A visitor? Who could possibly know that she was here?

"What's your name?" Nariko asked the girl.

"My name is Hiromi, Miss Nariko." The girl looked questioningly at her mistress.

"Okay, Hiromi, I want you to call me Nariko, and tell everyone else to call me by my name as well." Nariko told her. Hiromi started to curtsy, but Nariko stopped her. "And none of that fancy stuff, either. Please. Also, what does the visitor look like?"

"He was a bit shorter than you, Miss Nar-- I'm sorry … Nariko. He had blonde hair, and was wearing a bright orange jumpsuit. He had another taller man with grey hair and a mask covering his face with him."

"Thanks, Hiromi." Hiromi nodded, and went to leave the room. "Um … Hiromi?" Hiromi turned around. "Could you show me how to get to the front door?" Nariko smiled sheepishly. "I didn't exactly notice where I was going when nii-san showed me around…"

"Certainly, Nariko. Follow me." Hiromi walked out of the room. Nariko followed behind, making sure to lock the door behind her.

They went down the hallway, turned down another, and went down some stairs.

"Nariko-chan!" Naruto bounced up from his seat on a couch beside Kakashi. "You weren't in your apartment when I went to check up on you so I found Kakashi-sensei and we looked all over for you! And then Kakashi-sensei suggested this place … What are you doing here?"

"Erm … this is my home, Naruto." Nariko replied, blinking quite a bit, and she was confused at Naruto's confusion. "Why were you looking for me, Naruto?"

Naruto looked at the ground, a light blush appearing on his cheeks. "I was wondering … Nariko … would you be my girlfriend? Ya know … you're really pretty … and I really like you … please?"

Nariko just stared at him. "Naruto…"

Sounds like Sasuke's giving the cold shoulder to his sister … Tsk, tsk, Sasuke. And Nariko! Hurry up and answer already! Jeez!

So, anyways, please R&R, please! I've gotten over 1500 views - that's an average of 152 readers - and I've only gotten 13 reviews! That means 139 readers are too lazy to review. Please, people! Just leave a review! It makes me feel so much better! Even if you think my story is utter and total crap, leave me a review anyways saying why you think it's total and utter crap. PLEASE. ;;; Heh.

Thanks, BananaGurl


	12. Chapter 12

Easier to Run - Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Nariko.

Summary: Sometimes it's easier to run away from the pain and suffering in your heart. But if you had a reason to stay, would you? Sorry, summary sucks. Anyway, please review.

AN: New reviewers! Thank you to both of you!  
First of all, thank you to EdwardElric for reviewing. P I really should update more often, shouldn't I? It's definitely one of my goals -- not to procrastinate.  
Another thank you to vorrec - Thanks for the comment, and thanks also for the tip! I have IMesh right now … finally I downloaded something that works XD but if it starts being annoying I'll try Ares. Also --- check out "8 Days Gone", everyone. I'm recommending it.

Even though it's winter break, I'm still the procrastination queen and have VERY overdue homework. I haven't started to finish it yet but that's a different story.

Also --- I need to start making my chapters longer! My replies to reviews are getting longer and longer. Talk about inspiration. So thank you to everyone that's reviewed so far. ;; So I'll shut up mow and you can read my story.

Based on songs by Linkin Park, but that may change, I dunno…. Tell me what you think, and if I should change the band.

So I suppose it gets to a point

feelings gotta get hurt  
And get dirty with

the people spreading the dirt

From 'Nobody's Listening' by Linkin Park

"Erm … this is my home, Naruto." Nariko replied, blinking quite a bit, and she was confused at Naruto's confusion. "Why were you looking for me, Naruto?"

Naruto looked at the ground, a light blush appearing on his cheeks. "I was wondering … Nariko … would you be my girlfriend? Ya know … you're really pretty … and I really like you … please?"

Nariko just stared at him. "Naruto…"

"Nee-san, its time for din-- Naruto." Sasuke appeared out of a door. "Nariko. What is _he_ doing here? He's getting mud all over the floor."

"Sasuke, don't get started on my boyfriend. Go to the dining room and start eating. I'll be there in a minute." Nariko told Sasuke, a look of annoyance crossing her face. Hers wasn't the only face that had an emotion spreading onto it. Sasuke took one look at Naruto, turned around, and stomped out of the room. Naruto, on the other hand, had a look of delight on his face.

"Nariko-chan, you mean it?" Nariko nodded, and Naruto turned to Kakashi. "Okay, Kakashi-sensei, you can leave now. Thank you!" He said, pushing Kakashi out the door.

"Of course I mean it, silly. I mean, Naruto-kun sounds so much better than Naruto, and I mean you ARE cute, your whiskers are adorable --" She was cut off as Naruto appeared, kissing her soundly.

"So, Nariko-chan, you wanna go get some ramen?" Naruto asked after a while. Nariko opened her mouth to say that Sasuke was expecting her, but then closed it and had a better idea.

"Naruto, do you want to stay for dinner rather than going out to get something? I think it's beef or something that we're having for dinner…" Naruto's eyes lit up at the word beef, anything beef-flavoured was good to him (especially ramen), but then he sighed and looked down at the ground.

"What about Sasuke-teme? He wouldn't want me staying." He turned to leave, and found Nariko blocking his way.

"I expect him to treat you as a guest. He IS my younger half by two years, remember? As are you," she chuckled, "but that doesn't really make a difference. Come on. It'll be fun, I promise."

"All right, fine. But one nasty word out of your brother's mouth and my foot will be up his ass." Naruto followed Nariko out of the foyer.

"Erm … Nariko-chan? Do you know where you're going?" Naruto asked. They'd been wandering around for fifteen minutes trying to find the dining room.

"Oh … Erm … I THOUGHT this was the way …" Nariko blushed.

As a maid walked by, Nariko called out to her. "Excuse me, can you tell me the way to the dining room?" The maid smiled, and started talking really fast. "Woah, woah. Not so fast, please!" The maid smiled again and started talking slower.

"Hn. Morons. It's not that hard to find the dining room. You go out of the main foyer and take a right. Follow the smell. Jeez. Dobes." Sasuke smirked as the pair walked in.

Naruto growled. "That's IT." He jumped over the table and pinned Nariko's younger brother to the floor. "Teme. You should treat your sister with respect, she IS stronger than you, after all. And older, too." Sasuke smirked and disappeared. A few seconds later, he was being held back by Nariko.

"For shit's sake, you two! Don't fight while we're having dinner!" Nariko yelled. "I hate it! I hate it hate it HATE IT! We're a TEAM that's supposed to be working TOGETHER! Now sit the hell down and eat your dinner while I go change into something else other than these damn training clothes." And with that, she stormed out of the dining room, leaving the two rivals at the table. Alone.

Wow. I never thought I'd actually finish this chapter. grins sheepishly I've been really busy, so no chapter for a bit. I'm sorry, but my teacher is ebil.

Margh. Sorry this chappie was so short. I'm a lazy ass who doesn't do anything very fast 00;;;

Yay! Another chapter done. Definitely not sooner than the last one, damn it. Please review everyone, tell me what you think of my story, and if I should continue.

Thanks, BananaGurl


	13. Chapter 13

Easier to Run - Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Nariko.

Summary: Sometimes it's easier to run away from the pain and suffering in your heart. But if you had a reason to stay, would you? Sorry, summary sucks. Anyway, please review.

A/N: Wow. I'm writing another chapter. IMesh has finally screwed up on me for the last time, so now I have Limewire. I'm not sure if that's better or not, though.

Anyways, I've made some major changes to the layout structure of my chapters, and hopefully it's more organized now.

Reviewers !

Dustin Imthurn dog demon - Thanks for reviewing! I believe, yes, Hinata will get over Naruto, in later chapters her and Nariko will bond and become best buds. Hinata will help Nariko do … something … I'm not going to tell you.

As for the number of chapters, I'm sorry. I don't know how many chapters I plan on this story being. I just type when I'm up to it.

Yes, there will be other pairings.

: D

Based on songs by Linkin Park, but that may change, I dunno…. Tell me what you think, and if I should change the band.

So I suppose it gets to a point

where feelings gotta get hurt  
And get dirty with

the people spreading the dirt

From 'Nobody's Listening' by Linkin Park

"For shit's sake, you two! Don't fight while we're having dinner!" Nariko yelled. "I hate it! I hate it hate it HATE IT! We're a TEAM that's supposed to be working TOGETHER! Now sit the hell down and eat your dinner while I go change into something else other than these damn training clothes." And with that, she stormed out of the dining room, leaving the two rivals at the table. Alone.

Tears rolling down her smooth face, Nariko stared out at the village from the roof of a house. _Why do they fight? Why are they such morons? Why are my brothers both idiots? If Itachi hadn't been such an arrogant bastard … I would've never been the person I am today. I wouldn't be this strong, no one would like me … I would probably just be seen as another Uchiha._

"Nariko-chan! There you are!" Nariko turned her head slightly to see A younger Itachi coming towards her. As she looked down at herself, she noticed she was less developed, and her beautiful long jet-black hair was now choppier, and more ebony than black.

"Itachi! Get away from me! No!" She cried out. "Why did you do this to me?"

The look on Itachi's face was one of confusion, then one of happiness. "What, you mean your birthday present? Do you like it? I can't believe you're eight now!" He reached out, and a hand ruffled her hair.

She couldn't believe it for a second, then she realized, and replied, hopefully saying something she had said as an eight-year-old. "Itachi, will you help me train? I really want to impress Iruka-sensei. He's been on my tail for a while about my shuriken throwing techniques."

Itachi smiled at her, then sighed, although the smile stayed on his face. A teasing smile, this time, though. "I suppose I have nothing better to do with my time …" He laughed at his younger sister's facial expression. "Come on. I'll show you how your present works before I have to go."

Nariko stood up, and instantly Itachi disappeared. She was tall again, and her hair once again long and black.

"Oh my gosh …" Nariko sighed and leaned back against the wall. That was the second time in less than 24 hours that she had seen Itachi, dream or … well she didn't know what that classified as, she decided to classify it as 'other'.

"Nariko-chan! There you are!" Nariko screamed, and jumped off the roof, landing on the ground against the wall. _Shit, shit, shit, shit! He's back?_

"Nariko …? Where'd you go?" Naruto's voice echoed over the rooftops, and Nariko sighed in relief. It was just Naruto, and he wasn't about to kill her or anything.

"Naruto, I'm down here." She yelled up. "Come on down!" Naruto jumped over the edge, landed beside her, and gave her a hug.

"Oh man, you've been gone for almost two hours! I had already started missing you by then!" Nariko chuckled. It was good to have someone around who was almost like her in some ways, and then different in so many others.

"Naruto, I'm sorry for hiding on you." Nariko looked down at the ground. It was so hard to control her emotions after a flashback with Itachi. The sadness, the pain, but most of all, the fear. Fear had always been a big problem for her.

Flashback

"All right class, today we're going do an exercise on how well you can mask your fear." Iruka smiled as the children lined up at the front of the class, not knowing what would happen.

A young Nariko spoke out. "Iruka-sensei, can I skip this?"

Iruka smiled at Nariko. "Nope. This is an important test." Turning his back on her, he walked back to his desk, retrieving some scrolls. Turning around again, he started explaining what the test would be like. "All right, class. What I'm going to do is use some Genjutsu on you. All of you. It will show you your greatest fear, and your smallest one as well. For some of you, this may be easy, for others … well, we'll see, won't we?"

He smiled, and unrolled the scroll, performing some hand seals, and after looking into Iruka's eyes for a minute, the class fell unconscious, their minds being controlled by the Genjutsu.

Nariko was backed up in a corner. Her father came towards her with a plastic jar, so she couldn't see the contents. "Here, Nariko, take one." Nariko picked an item out of the jar, and it swiveled around to look at her. Nariko screamed at the eyeball in her hand, and the illusion disappeared, being instantly replaced with another one.

"Good morning, Nariko-chan." Nariko sat up in her bed, and turned to face her servant. Instead of a servant though, she found a giant spider beside her. She screamed and the illusion collapsed, leaving he lying on the ground, drained of all energy.

End Flashback

She had gotten over both those fears, and had a new one, one that everyone knew about. She was afraid of sleep, afraid of the dreams she would have if she drifted off.

Hope you enjoyed this rather short chapter, and hope you review. I need some good constructive criticism. Really. I want you to totally put down my story. In a good way, though. OO

Yeah. : D

Thanks,

BananaGurl


	14. Chapter 14

Easier to Run - Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Nariko.

Summary: Sometimes it's easier to run away from the pain and suffering in your heart. But if you had a reason to stay, would you? Sorry, summary sucks. Anyway, please review.

A/N: Thank you to Pahhur from FFARG for reviewing chapter 3! Sankyuu for your comments, especially on my characterization. W00t! I'm working on getting reviews for all the chapters so I can update them. Again. --;;

I'm thinking of writing another story. I don't know what it's gonna be about, but I've got some ideas. Also, I've got some ideas for EtR. Finally.

Based on songs by Linkin Park, but that may change, I dunno…. Tell me what you think, and if I should change the band.

One minute you're on top  
The next you're not unless you try  
The minute your heart stops  
Just before you hit the floor  
- From 'Hit the Floor' by Linkin Park

She had gotten over both those fears, and had a new one, one that everyone knew about. She was afraid of sleep, afraid of the dreams she would have if she drifted off.

"Nariko, get up." Her bed was shaking. Wait. Her bed was shaking? Nariko slowly sat up, and focused her eyes. Naruto. Sitting on the end of her bed.

"Ack!" Nariko covered her head with her sheets - she was NOT a morning person, nor did she look good in the morning. "Naruto! What're you doing on my bed?"

Naruto chuckled. "What does it look like? I'm trying to wake you up!" Nariko yawned, stretched, and moved to sit beside Naruto.

"What're you doing in my room, on my bed?" She demanded, now fully awake. Naruto grinned, and Nariko could tell he was about to make a snappy comment. "I want the truth, dammit!" The grin faded from her boyfriend's face, and Naruto let loose a string of comments.

"What, so boyfriends aren't allowed to make wake-up calls to their girlfriends? Is that it? Or are you just PMSing because I can just leave!"

Nariko flinched. "I'm sorry, sheesh! It's just that…" She looked down at the floor. "I'm just not used to this kind of thing." Nariko paused, and glanced at Naruto. "… You see, I traveled a lot between then and now. I visited every village in every country. I had no time to socialize with people for fear of them realizing who I was." She could see Naruto's face, his expression one of guilt.

He wrapped his arms around Nariko and softly whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry." Nariko rested her head on Naruto's shoulder for a few seconds, until a knock interrupted their moment.

"Who is it?" She called. This time there was another knock, louder this time. "Who is it, damnit?"

"Your worst nightmare, now let me the fuck in, Nariko-nee-san." Nariko shrieked and hid under the bed, while Naruto, although a little confused by Nariko's actions, wandered over to the door and opened it up.

"Where's Nariko?" Sasuke pushed angrily past Naruto to where the bed was. "Nariko, where ARE you? When I get a hold of you, I swear I will hurt you so badly …"  
Nariko shrieked in fear and shrunk more into the shadows of the bed. "Don't hurt me, 'Tachi, I'll so anything you want! Just please don't hurt me again!"

Sasuke felt all of his anger drain away when he heard what his sister had screamed. _She thinks I'm Itachi … _He knelt down beside the bed, and peeked under. "Sis, it's just Sasuke, I'm sorry I scared you. Please, just come out. I want to talk with you. In private." He added, glaring across the room at Naruto, who was slowly edging towards the door.

"I love you Nariko-chan!" Naruto burst out the door. Sasuke turned back to the bed, and sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"Nariko, please. Come out. I'm sorry." He felt really guilty, blowing up like that. "I don't even know why I blew up at you like that. Please, come out. I'll do anything if you come out."

Nariko's tearstained peeked out from under the bed. "Anything?" Sasuke sighed, and nodded. Nariko slowly made her way out from under the bed, slowly shifting her position so that she was sitting beside her brother on the floor.

"Have you been having dreams about Itachi lately, sis?" Sasuke slowly asked.

Nariko wanted to punch him. "No, I haven't been having dreams about you, I only made it up the day I came to you about them! Holy shit, Sasuke. What, are you deaf, or something? Do you not hear me scream at night? Because that's all I do."

Sasuke looked guiltily down at the floor. "I'm sorry. It's just … the only reason I can't hear you is because I'm screaming too." Nariko sighed, and leaned her head against her younger brother's shoulder.

"… You have?" Sasuke nodded.

"It's so frustrating! One second he's there, another second he's not! I swear, I will kick his ass if I ever meet him again!"

Nariko laughed. "Finally, we're in agreement about one thing." Sasuke nodded, then turned to Nariko.

"I brought you a present. Well, it's just an idea, so you don't have to do it." Nariko thought about it for a few seconds.

"What's the idea?" Sasuke brought out two "little black books" (only they were rather largish), one for him, and one for Nariko.

"They're Dream Diaries. If you get a dream, write it down in here, and then if you think you need to talk to me about it, then just leave the book inside my room with a note on it saying which page you want me to read. I'll read it, and leave a little note. And vice versa. Does that sound good?"

Nariko nodded, and took one of the diaries from Sasuke. "But what if one of the maids find them and read them?" Sasuke quietly laughed.

"They won't. I've put a genjutsu on them so only you and I can see them." Nariko nodded her approval, then stood up and threw the book across the room, landing it on her desk. "Anyways, I'm going to go, I've got to head to training. Stay here if you want, I'll tell Kakashi-sensei." Nariko nodded, and headed over to her desk, and sat down. She got some paper out from one of the drawers, and a pencil from another. She looked up to see Sasuke standing in front of her.

"What?" She stared at him. "Go to training!" He headed out the door, and once that satisfying click of the door being shut reached her ears, she leaned over her paper and began to draw.

W00t! I finally updated! I've got some ideas for later chapters … and even for the end! (Finally!)

Thanks,

BananaGurl


End file.
